Saâdane Afif
Saâdane Afif, né en 1970 à Vendôme, plasticien français. Biographie Diplômé des Beaux-Arts de Bourges, il réalise sa première exposition personnelle en 1998 à Paris. Il vit successivement à Marseille, Nice à la Villa Arson (France) et Glasgow à la Villa Médicis Hors les Murs. Depuis 2003, il vit et travaille à Berlin (Allemagne). En 2005, il est le deuxième lauréat du prix international d’art contemporain de la fondation Prince Pierre de Monaco. En 2009, il est lauréat du prix Marcel Duchamp. Son style Ses dispositifs plastiques jouent avec les clichés et les conventions, les tournent et les détournent, les usent, les jettent et recommencent ailleurs. La compilation, de slogans, d'images et de noms, revient souvent dans le travail de l’artiste. Saâdane Afif n’est spécialiste en rien : rencontres, dessins, sculptures, photographies, installations, sons, attitudes, slogans et textes, autant de champs exploratoires où l’artiste guette le réel, le filtre et le transpose poétiquement. Saâdane Afif crée des installations où se mêlent objets et disciplines comme l’histoire de l’art, les médias et la musique. Ses œuvres se veulent profondes, ironiques, tendres, légères et graves à la fois. Philosophe dans l'âme, Saâdane Afif utilise différents langages, pour nous donner à voir la complexité du monde, s'interroger sur des questions originelles et tracer des ponts entre les disciplines. Il n’hésite pas à utiliser des médiums tels que les installations, les objets, les compositions, les maquettes, les sons, l’écriture pour établir un dialogue entre artiste et spectateur sur l’auto-réflexion en faisant appel aux aspects psychologiques, historiques, sociaux et culturels. Ses déplacements incessants lui permettent de s’inspirer du monde qui l’entoure. Il recueille images, sons, formes, textes, attitudes, savoir-faire, œuvres et slogans pour réaliser ses œuvres. Ce cheminement permet au spectateur d’éveiller sa curiosité, sa sensibilité et de ses poser des questions sur la culture populaire et savante que l’artiste a utilisé. Ses œuvres sont principalement des chansons interprétées par plusieurs artistes et par plusieurs musiciens qui composent après avoir vu l’œuvre de Saâdane Afif. Ses chansons permettent aux œuvres de se métamorphoser, de se réactiver et de se transposer, ainsi l’installation se transforme en morceau musical, une sculpture en spectacle lumineux et une guitare en horloge. Ses oeuvres dépasse les limites des frontières, de l’éphémère et prolonge ainsi sa durée de vie. Le sonore, lié à l’invisible, gagne une consistance plastique qui laisse naître une force matérielle dans le temps. La lumière de Saâdane Afif, qui danse au rythme du son, matérialise également le temps et donne un nouvel espace à la pièce. Ainsi, ses œuvres renaissent à chaque fois que la musique se remet en marche, le destin de l’œuvre ne peut donc pas être prédit. Pour chaque exposition Saâdane Afif réalise de nouvelles productions. Il tourne, détourne, use, jette et recommence ses œuvres et demande même des travaux d’autres artistes, pour obtenir ce qu’il souhaite montrer. Quelques œuvres *''L’Art est un véhicule'', 1995, mains de l’artiste moulées en cire, elles sont agrandies, offertes et ses paumes sont grandes ouvertes. Elles supportent deux enceintes qui diffusent le chaos du monde. *''Paysages'', 1997, une petite maquette de maison en construction est en équilibre sur quatre arbres tête en bas. L’ensemble est posé sur une plate-forme figurant une coulée de peinture bleue. *''Stratégie de l’inquiétude'', 1999 représente l’impossibilité d’immobiliser par une mer houleuse aux vagues qui miroitent sous la lumière. Cette œuvre est aussi l’incarnation d’un chaos, d’une tentative de saisir l’insaisissable et surtout de la maîtrise inatteignable de l’infini. La bande son de cette œuvre est composée de bruitages diffusés aléatoirement. *''Power Chords'', 2004. Cette installation se compose de onze guitares électriques et d’ampli, le tout orchestré par un ordinateur. Les guitares jouent seules des accord différents. Parallèlement, il expose au format réduit neuf maquettes de ses œuvres précédentes. Son inspiration est venue d’une article de Patrick Eudeline dans un magazine Rock and Folk. L’article montrait que la majorité des chansons sont composés d’un petit nombre d’accords. *''Lyrics'', palais de Tokyo, 2005. Sur une chanson de Lili Reynaud-Dewar (critique d’art et sculpteur) intitulée Blue Time et interprétée par Portradium & Tujiko Noriko, Saâdane Afif expose sur les murs, d’une vaste salle vide et dépouillé en apparence, des textes de chansons imprimés et d’un poème. Au sol, un ballet de cercles lumineux tracés avec 60 projecteurs, suivant un cycle répétitif pour suggérer l’écoulement du temps. Au centre, une scène déserte, où les spectateurs peuvent venir écouter de la musique aux quatre bornes d’écoute. Chaque visiteur crée sa propre représentation face à ce vide et ce son dans les oreilles. * "Black Chords", 12e Documenta de Kassel(2007). 13 guitares noires en installation, commandées par ordinateur Expositions *Depuis 1998, il expose à la galerie Michel Rein à Paris *2004 : Power Chords », Biennale de Lyon *2005 : ''Melancholic Beat, Folkwang Museum à Essen. *2005 : Down at the Rock and Roll Club, Biennale de Moscou ** One Million BPM, Cimaise et Portique, Albi ** Lyrics, Palais de Tokyo * 2006 : Notre histoire... au Palais de Tokyo ** Power Chords/ 9 pièces réduites, Fondation Prince Pierre, Monaco et Cité de la Musique, Paris *2007 : Black Chords, Documenta 12 de Kassel ** Blue Time vs. Suspense, galerie Xavier Hufkens, Bruxelles ** 58:22 & some words, galerie Mehdi Chouakri, Berlin, Allemagne *2008 : Technical specifications au musée Witte de With (Rotterdam) (http://www.wdw.nl/project.php?id=174) ** One... '', FRAC Pays de Loire, Carquefou, France ** ''Two... FRAC Basse-Normandie, Caen, France *2009 : Vice de Forme : In Search of Melodies, Galerie Michel Rein, Paris **''Feedback, EACC'' - Espace d'art contemporain de Castelló, Espagne ** Variétés, galerie Mehdi Chouakri, Berlin, Germany *2010 : Anthologie de l'humour noir Au centre de la salle, trône un impressionnant cercueil de deux mètres de long. Accompagné d'André Magnin, l'artiste est parti à la recherche d'un artisan capable de réaliser très exactement cette construction en bois selon ses plans. Il a choisi de travailler en collaboration avec l'artisan Kudjo, au Ghana où, depuis des générations, on fabrique, sculpte et peint des cercueils qui revêtent la forme de toutes sortes d'éléments de la vie quotidienne, des voitures jusqu'aux animaux. Le cercueil présenté par Saâdane Afif dans cette installation emprunte de la manière la plus reconnaissable les attributs architecturaux et la structure tubulaire du Centre Pompidou, geste architectural manifeste de la fin des années 1970. Il est accompagné de plusieurs bornes en fonte d'aluminium de forme cylindrique, appartenant elles aussi à l'environnement du musée, reproduites à l'identique. L'artiste transforme l'ordre des choses en faisant appel à des collaborations ; l'interprétation libre et reconnaissable d'une sculpture de Man Ray trouve un prolongement conceptuel dans les chansons et les sonates déclamées par d'autres. *2012 Néon, Who’s afraid of red, yellow and blue, La Maison rouge, Paris * , Laguna's Tribune, Arsenale. Le travail est basé sur une procédure qui est mise en œuvre dans deux endroits distincts. Il établit une connexion entre un espace dédié à l'art, l'Arsenale, où une partie du travail est exposé (paroles de chansons, des affiches, du lieu de performance et de temps) et, à distance, un espace où le travail est effectué par une déclamation publique, au bord du Grand Canal. Galerie Image:Afif07.jpg|''Black Chords'' Documenta 12 (2007) Image:Afif06.jpg|''National'' (2008) Image:Afif04.jpg|Installation (2008) Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1970